


Tummy Full Of Love

by decadent_mousse



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Chocolate, Fluff, Lots and lots of chocolate, M/M, Stomach Ache, Too much chocolate probably, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadent_mousse/pseuds/decadent_mousse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a heart-shaped box on Hermann’s desk.  It didn’t come with a note, but considering it was shaped in an anatomically correct fashion instead of the usual stylized heart shape that such things usually came in, he was fairly certain he knew who it was from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tummy Full Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bravinto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravinto/gifts).



> Written as both a birthday gift *and* a Valentine's Day gift for bravinto! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Many thanks to femmestiles for helping me come up with a title!

There was a heart-shaped box on Hermann’s desk.  It didn’t come with a note, but considering it was shaped in an anatomically correct fashion instead of the usual stylized heart shape that such things usually came in, he was fairly certain he knew who it was from.

On the other side of the lab, Newton had his earphones on and was humming under his breath and tapping a foot as he sliced into one of his samples.

Hermann wasn’t sure what to make of this.  He knew what day it was, of course, but neither of them had discussed doing anything special – and they certainly hadn’t discussed giving each other gifts.  Times being what they were, even people who used to celebrate Valentine’s Day often didn’t bother with it anymore.  He had assumed that would be the case here.  Apparently, he had been wrong.

With a healthy amount of caution, he lifted the lid of the box.  He wouldn’t have put it past Newton to pull some sort of prank, but nothing sprang out at him.  The box was packed with chocolate truffles.  Harmless, delicious-looking chocolate truffles.  Filled with chocolate-raspberry cream, he discovered, when he picked one up and bit into it. 

After he’d eaten a second one, he put the lid back on the box, picked it up, and strode across the room.  He stopped a short distance away from where his colleague was still animatedly conducting his work.

“Newton.”

He didn’t hear him, which wasn’t surprising considering the volume of his music was so high that, at this range, Hermann could hear it.  How Newton managed to bombard his eardrums like that without destroying his hearing, Hermann didn’t know.  Maybe it was a built up resistance from years of attending loud rock concerts.

He considered tapping him on the shoulder, but he wasn’t sure if startling someone who was holding a sharp object was a good idea, so he raised his voice a bit louder and tried again.  “Newton!”

Newt glanced over his shoulder and tugged off his earphones.  “Huh?”

Hermann brandished the box of chocolates.  “What is the meaning of this?”

“Uh, well, let’s see.”  He put down his scalpel and pulled his gloves off as he turned around.  “It’s Valentine’s Day, and that’s a box full of your favorite kind of chocolate.  Also the box is shaped like a _heart_ , so I thought the meaning was kinda obvious, dude.”  He grinned and walked a few steps closer, closing the short distance between them.  “I wanted to make you dinner or something, maybe, but no amount of bribing could convince the cafeteria guys to let me borrow the kitchen.”

Hermann wasn’t sure he wanted to know how the other man had attempted to bribe his way into the kitchen.  “It’s probably for the best.”

“Babe, those are the words of someone who’s never tried my cooking.” 

“Well, perhaps there will be an opportunity once the fate of the world no longer hangs in the balance.”

Newt wrapped his arms loosely around Hermann’s waist.  “I’m gonna hold you to that, y’know.  So, do you like your present?”

“It’s delicious, but… I didn’t get _you_ anything.  If I had known you were planning–“

“Hey, no, don’t even worry about it, man.  I’ve been eating candy all day, I’m covered.”

Hermann looked over in the direction Newton was vaguely gesturing toward.  There were no less than four boxes of candy with their lids haphazardly discarded – all empty.  “You… _ate_ all of that?”

“Yep.”

“How could you possibly–“

Newton snorted.  “You underestimate my stomach, dude.”

~

An hour later, they both sat on the couch, Newt with his head tilted against the backside of the couch.  “I think I might’ve eaten too much of that candy.”

Hermann licked melted chocolate off of his fingers, and set his nearly half-empty anatomically correct box off to the side.  “What a shocking turn of events.”

Newt sighed dramatically and a couple seconds later Hermann suddenly had a lapful of tattooed biologist.

He looked down at Newton, who was blinking up at him with what were probably supposed to be his attempt at a sweet, innocent look, but Hermann was completely unaffected.  “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Dying, probably.”

“I highly doubt that.” 

Hermann shook his head and reached over to untuck Newton’s shirt.  Once he successfully wrestled it free from Newton’s absurdly tight pants, he ran his hands underneath it, fingers ghosting across Newton’s skin. 

“Dude, are you trying to tickle me?  Because if you are, that’s _mean_.  I don’t think I could take it in my delicate condition.”

Hermann looked down at him for a long moment, considering.  He considered Newton’s damnable grin and the way his eyes seemed an especially vibrant shade of green in this lighting, and also how pleasant his belly felt beneath Hermann’s hands.  It was warm and soft, even if it did feel somewhat bloated from his overindulgence.  He rested his hands there for a few moments, feeling the steady rise and fall of his breathing.

Then he pinched him.

“Oww!”

Hermann smirked.

“Oh my God, I can’t believe you did that.  We were having a moment, dude.”

“Yes, and then the moment passed.”

“I don’t have to take this, y’know.  There are plenty of other people I could be spending Valentine’s Day with, and they probably wouldn’t pinch me when I’m vulnerable and full of chocolate.”

“Name one.”

“Tendo.”  Somewhat uncertainly, he added, “Maybe.”

“Would Tendo do this?” 

Hermann bent over and kissed Newt.  He tasted like chocolate, with a hint of the dark, bitter coffee he drank far too much of every morning.  Newton hummed softly against his mouth, eyes fluttering shut.  When Hermann pulled away, the other man licked his lips and cleared his throat. 

“Uh, probably not.”

“I didn’t think so.”

They sat there for awhile in relative silence – Newton’s eyes still shut, and Hermann’s hands still hovering over his stomach.  After a few moments, Hermann began to gently knead the Newton’s belly.  The other man groaned.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Newt chuckled softly.  “I’m okay.  It just, uh, feels really, _really_ good.  Your hands are magic, dude.”

Hermann smiled at that and continued to rub.  Every once in awhile Newt would make a noise that verged on the obscene, but eventually they gave way to the occasional soft sigh.  He was fairly certain the other man was falling asleep. 

“Newton.”

“Mmm.”

“We should get up–“

“Aww, come on, Hermann, just a few more minutes.”

“–and continue this in my room.”

Newton’s eyes snapped open.  “Wait, what?”

“Should I draw you a picture?” Hermann asked, amused.  “I want to take you to bed.”

“Wh–  Don’t you have a lot of work to do?”

“It’s nothing that can’t wait until tomorrow.”

Newton narrowed his eyes and stared at him intently.  “Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?”

Hermann ran a hand across Newton’s stomach then ventured a bit further downward.  The other man tried and failed to muffle a moan.

“My room’s closer,” Newton eventually managed to say.

“Yes, however my bed is the more comfortable of the two.  Also, I don’t particularly enjoy being stared at by MechaGodzilla while we make love.”  Through some bizarre sort of optical illusion, the poster always looked like it was staring directly at him.  It didn’t make for a very romantic atmosphere. 

“Yeah,” Newt breathed.  “Yeah, okay, fair enough.”

~

Newton’s stomach gurgled loudly as he leaned over Hermann and kissed him.  Hermann had a brief yet horrifying mental image of what might happen if Newt’s upset stomach got the better of him, but the other man didn’t seem concerned.

“Are you certain you’re up for this?” Hermann asked, once his mouth was free.

“Oh I’m _up_ for it, dude.”

Hermann began to unbutton Newton’s shirt, planting small kisses down his colorful chest as he went.  Newt gripped the headboard of the bed, and made soft breathy noises of pleasure.  Or, at least, Hermann had assumed they were noises of pleasure until he heard his stomach gurgle again, this time for louder and longer.

“Ugh.”

“Newton?”

“I’m good.  I’m fine.  I’m good.”

“You said ‘good’ twice.”

Newton swallowed audibly.

“Newton,” Hermann said, very calmly, “do not vomit on me.”

“I’m not.  I’m not going to.”

“You might if we continue.  The… activity… probably isn’t doing your digestion any favors.”

The other man let out a frustrated sigh and gazed down at him mournfully.  “This sucks.”

“It’s alright.”

“No, it isn’t.  It’s Valentine’s Day, man.  I wanted us to have a romantic day, and that wasn’t supposed to involve me nearly puking in bed.”  He looked genuinely crushed over the whole ordeal, and it was heartbreaking to see.

Hermann sighed softly.  “Here, lie down.”

Newton nodded and all but collapsed beside him on the bed, looking miserable and embarrassed.  “I’m a mess.”

Hermann carefully rolled over to face him, mindful of the warning twinge in his hip.  “Yes, you are, but you’re _my_ mess.”

The other man’s expression brightened slightly and a crooked smile tugged at his lips.  “Man, what a line.  How long have you been saving that one?”

“A few years.”

Newt chuckled, eyes drifting shut.  “Ugh, I’m tired.  I’m tired and I’m nauseous.  I’m never eating chocolate again.”

Somehow, Hermann seriously doubted that, but he kept his doubts to himself.  He reached over and continued to unbutton Newton’s shirt.

“What’re you doing?”

“Shh.” 

Hermann ran his hands down Newton’s chest and gave his belly a gentle squeeze, then began massaging it gently, picking up where he had left off in the lab earlier.  It didn’t feel nearly as swollen as it had earlier, which was probably a good sign.  Just as Hermann began to suspect that Newt had fallen asleep, the biologist’s eyes cracked open and he scooted in closer, draping an arm across Hermann’s waist. 

“Feeling better?”

“Mmm.  A little bit, yeah.  Feels nice.”  Newton gave him a drowsy grin and nuzzled his cheek.  “Thanks, Hermann.”


End file.
